


A Piccoli Passi

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Storia ambientata nell'anno del matrimonio tra Contessina e Cosimo, 1416."Contessina, il giorno delle sue nozze, era convinta che avrebbe vissuto tutta la vita con un marito di cui mai si sarebbe innamorata.Eppure, si era scoperta più volte ad osservarlo mentre dormiva accanto a lei, con la sua tipica espressione dura che sfumava nel sonno; eppure, aveva imparato ad ascoltare i suoi silenzi e osservare tutti i suoi gesti, perché era con quelli che Cosimo parlava.Contro ogni sua convinzione, un genuino sentimento stava nascendo dentro di lei e la lealtà, che Cosimo aveva preteso al loro primo incontro, ormai non le pesava più come un dovere perché era diventata una scelta."





	A Piccoli Passi

_Firenze, 1416._

 

Contessina strinse tra le mani la copia del suo libro e sospirò nella penombra della sua stanza, gettando un’occhiata veloce alla porta della camera, chiusa come l’aveva lasciata.  
Era quasi una settimana che, ormai, Cosimo non le faceva più visita per passare la notte con lei e, guardandosi con mestizia il ventre, pensò di conoscerne il motivo.  
Erano sposati da quasi sei mesi, ma Contessina non era mai ancora rimasta incinta. Dapprima c’erano stati gli sguardi amorevoli e finti dei genitori di Cosimo, ma in seguito i loro occhi si erano induriti sempre di più, fissandola ora sempre con crescente disprezzo.  
Qualcosa in lei non andava.  
Il primario valore per i de’ Medici era la _famiglia_ e a cosa poteva servire Contessina se non era in grado di procreare un erede?  
Per caso, alcuni giorni prima, aveva ascoltato una conversazione tra Cosimo e suo padre, dove lui esprimeva i suoi dubbi riguardo a quella spinosa faccenda, spingendosi anche a domande parecchie private sulla natura dei loro rapporti intimi. Cosimo si era limitato a dire che andava tutto bene e che era solo questione di tempo; se effettivamente pensasse davvero quelle parole era qualcosa che Contessina non conosceva.  
Tuttavia, da quella sera, il comportamento di Cosimo sembrava essere mutato. Nella quotidianità era rimasto lo stesso di sempre, ma ora erano sette sere che spegneva la candela sola nella sua camera da letto.  
Oltre all’afflizione per questi pensieri – e se avesse avuto davvero un problema? Sua madre non era stata una donna fertile, in fondo -, sentiva anche il peso del suo rapporto con Cosimo.  
Nonostante fosse passato del tempo, Contessina non era riuscita a fare una breccia nel muro eretto dal giovane marito. Sapeva bene quanto le ferite d’amore fossero difficili e lunghe da curare, poiché anche lei, al momento del matrimonio, aveva creduto di aver donato il suo cuore ad un’altra persona.  
Contessina, il giorno delle sue nozze, era convinta che avrebbe vissuto tutta la vita con un marito di cui mai si sarebbe innamorata.  
Eppure, si era scoperta più volte ad osservarlo mentre dormiva accanto a lei, con la sua tipica espressione dura che sfumava nel sonno; eppure, aveva imparato ad ascoltare i suoi silenzi e osservare tutti i suoi gesti, perché era con quelli che Cosimo parlava.  
Contro ogni sua convinzione, un genuino sentimento stava nascendo dentro di lei e la lealtà, che Cosimo aveva preteso al loro primo incontro, ormai non le pesava più come un dovere perché era diventata una scelta.  
Sapeva che il loro rapporto era migliorato, ma intuiva che se la situazione non si fosse sbloccata in tempi brevi, il suo sentimento sarebbe appassito e quello di Cosimo non sarebbe mai nato.  
Con la determinazione che la contraddistingueva, Contessina poggiò il libro sul comodino accanto a lei e scese dal letto, prendendo la candela e dirigendosi verso la stanza di suo marito, non avendo dubbi che fosse ancora sveglio.  
Immersa nel silenzio del palazzo, si accostò alla porta, ancora non completamente chiusa e avanzò nella stanza, vedendo Cosimo che guardava alcuni disegni sulla sua scrivania.  
Lui alzò lo sguardo, stranito da quell’apparizione: «Contessina? Stai bene?»  
«Sì.»  
Dopo quell’accenno di preoccupazione, il volto di Cosimo si oscurò, conscio che non la vedesse da parecchie sere e temendo che il motivo della visita fosse proprio quello.  
«Sto lavorando. So che questi giorni ti ho trascurata, ma ho dei doveri da adempiere.» le disse, sicuro che così si sarebbe congedata.  
«A cosa lavori?»  
«Come?»  
«Che cosa occupa tutto il tuo tempo, Cosimo?» richiese lei, sorridendo e avvicinandosi ai disegni.  
Erano progetti, schizzi e disegni, in parte creati da Cosimo e in parte da altri artisti.  
«Contessina…»  
«Oh, questi sono dei disegni per la nuova biblioteca?» chiese, osservando vari progetti. Cosimo non le rispose, ancora stupito dall’improvviso interessamento di Contessina verso le sue attività.  
Erano ormai parecchi giorni che se ne stava occupando, ma non ne aveva fatto parola con lei.  
«Preferisco decisamente la tua versione e non lo dico perché sono tua moglie.» sentenziò lei, dopo averli bene osservati.  
«Come fai a sapere quale sia il mio? Nessun foglio è firmato.»  
Contessina rise leggermente: «Parli nel sonno, Cosimo. Ed è qualche tempo che continui a dire “più luce, più luce per i libri!” e il tuo disegno è quello con le finestre più grandi.» concluse, sedendosi nel divanetto accanto al camino.  
Cosimo rimase estremamente turbato da quella rivelazione e dalla deduzione di Contessina così inaspettata.  
Si avvicinò a lei e le si sedette accanto, osservando per qualche minuto le fiamme del fuoco.  
«Cos’altro dico nel sonno, Contessina?»  
«A volte frasi sconnesse, a volte dettagli sui tuoi progetti. A volte il _suo_ nome.» confessò, infine, con tono di voce sempre più basso.  
Cosimo non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni, perché bastava il ricordo dei sogni di Bianca per confermare le parole di sua moglie.  
«So come ci si sente, Cosimo. Ho provato anche io i tuoi sentimenti e i tuoi dolori, non sei l’unico che ha sofferto e non sei il solo a cui hanno imposto questa scelta. Non ti chiedo di amarmi, né di dimenticarla per me, ma di provare a conoscermi. E di lasciare che anche io ti conosca.»  
Cosimo restò ammutolito dal suo discorso, sentendo per la prima volta quella sera il forte desiderio di baciarla.  
«Sei sicura di volermi conoscere, Contessina? Non sono certo che sarai soddisfatta.»  
«È forse una sfida, questa?»  
«No.» rispose lui, facendosi scappare una leggera risata. «Solo una domanda.»  
«Lo voglio.» disse Contessina, con una solennità che fece intuire al marito la profondità della sua risposta. «E tu, Cosimo?»  
Come un’invisibile freccia, le parole di Contessina crearono quello spiraglio che lei tanto desiderava nel cuore di Cosimo, che si sentiva quasi come se l’avesse sposata _veramente_ solo in quel momento.  
Le prese il volto tra le mani e la baciò intensamente.  
Cosimo la prese in braccio, adagiandola sul letto e continuando a baciarla con lentezza. Per la prima volta fecero l’amore con calma, senza che Cosimo sentisse l’urgenza di terminare quegli amplessi desiderati ma non voluti.  
Gradualmente, Cosimo iniziò ad includerla nella sua vita, iniziando a chiedergli consigli sia per futili motivi che per faccende più importanti, fidandosi del suo giudizio anche più del proprio. La sua giovinezza, ormai stemperata dalla fine della storia con Bianca e dagli ideali artistici che aveva dovuto abbandonare con lei, aveva ormai lasciato il posto alla durezza e alla freddezza che sarebbero diventati tipici del suo carattere, ma l’esuberanza e la schiettezza di Contessina riuscivano a superare il velo di imbarazzo che Cosimo sentiva quando andava da lei per un parere.  
Quasi come se quelle parole fossero state profetiche, un mese dopo Contessina si accorse di essere rimasta incinta.  
Dopo averne parlato con il dottore, si chiese quale fosse il modo migliore per comunicarlo a Cosimo. Decidendo che l’approccio diretto fosse il più indicato, aspettò la sera finché Cosimo non entrò nella sua stanza, con un’espressione decisamente contrariata.  
«Che è successo?»  
Lui si tolse gli stivali e si coricò di fianco a lei, sospirando.  
«Niente di serio. Una discussione con mio padre.»  
«Ne hai avute tante discussioni, questo mi sembra più un litigio. Che cosa riguardava?»  
Cosimo non rispose subito, continuando a fissare il tetto della stanza.  
«È così grave?»  
«Ha lamentato… la mancanza di un erede, mancandoti di rispetto.»  
Contessina rimase interdetta, stupefatta dalla coincidenza del suo annuncio e del litigio di Cosimo.  
«Lo dice solo per il bene di questa famiglia.»  
«Non mi interessa. Tu sei mia moglie e _nessuno_ , neanche mio padre, deve mancarti di rispetto o dire qualcosa di sgradevole su di te.»  
Contessina sorrise, poggiando la mano sul mento di Cosimo e spingendolo delicatamente a voltarsi verso di sé.  
«Il caso è dalla nostra parte, Cosimo.»  
«Che intendi?»  
«Puoi dire a tuo padre che può tranquillizzarsi.»  
Contessina prese la sua mano e gliela portò delicatamente sul suo ventre, osservando l’espressione di sorpresa meraviglia che si dipinse sul volto.  
«Tu sei…?»  
«Sì, sono incinta.»  
Cosimo si levò seduto, baciandola con dolcezza.  
«La prima bella notizia di questa giornata, anzi di questa settimana.»  
Quella notte, per la prima volta, dopo essersi addormentato stringendo Contessina a sé, Cosimo borbottò, fra mugoli e versi, il suo nome.  
Arrossì nel buio, temendo di aver sentito male, ma lui lo disse per altre due volte, rendendo vano ogni dubbio.  
Si strinse a Cosimo ancora di più e si addormentò, inconsapevole che _quello_ fu il momento in cui si innamorò di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.  
> Questa è stata la prima storia che ho scritto su di loro e la posto solo ora perché l'ho ritrovata e mi ha fatto tornare tutte le emozioni che ho provato grazie a loro due.  
> Adoro il carattere di Contessina e le sfaccettature di quello di Cosimo, un personaggio ambiguo e ‘grigio’ nel suo modo di essere, e come loro interagiscano.  
> Ho sempre trovato un po’ forzato l’inizio del telefilm, dove sembrano quasi una coppia infelice per poi evolversi in un amore totale, cosa anche molto rara per quei tempi.  
> Non ha senso che Contessina dica all’inizio “C’è sempre stata distanza tra noi”, per poi avere un Cosimo che la rende partecipe di ogni cosa, che _sorride_ quando la rivede dopo la peste e quella dichiarazione d’amore in prigione dove è evidente che non ci sia nessuna distanza (né sentimentale, né per questioni ‘politiche’). Comprendo le ragioni ‘telefilmiche’ di distanziare la coppia all’inizio, per poi farla esplodere dopo, ma a mio parere, è stato troppo accentuato nelle prime puntate.  
>  Ho sproloquiato, scusate.  
> Riguardo la fic, l’ho ambientata nell’anno in cui è nato Piero, anche se mi sono presa una licenza narrativa in quanto deve essere stato concepito quasi subito il loro matrimonio perché è nato lo stesso anno delle loro nozze. Ma, del resto, parliamo di una coppia di un telefilm e non di una ricostruzione storica fedelissima (chi potrà mai sapere se davvero si amassero?).  
> Concludo e vi saluto, sperando che questa piccola storia vi sia piaciuta.  
> Un bacio,
> 
>  
> 
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
